BFBS
Forces' Radio began during the Second World War in 1943 as a morale-boosting experiment for the troops on active service, and was renamed BFBS (British Forces Broadcasting Service) in 1965. It is still active today. Peel recorded weekly weekend night programmes latterly going out between 9 and 11 p.m., for the German part of the network, along with other British DJs such as Tommy Vance and Kenny Everett. (These programmes also went out on BFBS in Hong Kong until the handover to Chinese sovereignty on 1 July 1997.) From comments made by his producer Charles Foster, it appears he started doing this in 1972 and continued until the show was summarily cancelled in 2001. JP was somewhat bitter at the fact that the occasion was not marked in any way by BFBS, considering the length of time he had been doing the show. Moreover, Carsten remembers that John was not even told about the cancellation. The show was originally titled "Rock Today" and lasted for 1 hour using Pink Floyd's "Interstellar Overdrive" as its signature tune. In January 1980 the show gained an extra hour and was renamed "John Peel's Music On BFBS", although it lost this extra hour for a period during the mid to late 1980s. The signature tune was also updated, to PiL's "Socialist". JP seemed to be under the impression that it was Careering. The signature tune was updated once again in September 1984 to Daniel Sofer & The Unknown DJ - "Scratchmix 100 Speakers". Many thanks to BFBS listeners Eddie {a devoted listener to Peel's BFBS shows and a regular correspondent (Peel often referred to Eddie's letters and postcards)} and 1066 for this information. From the 1st July 1989 until the end of the programmes' run, John's sig was 'Dragster' by Johnny Fortune (the single was later found in John Peel's Record Box) and the programme regained its second hour. Peel admitted that no records were available of the early years and was unsure of how long the programme had been on the air (or even what the original name was). Charles Foster produced the programmes "on and off" Peel mentions a "guest producer" named Lawrence in Peel 043 (BFBS), another called Simon in Peel 045 (BFBS), and yet one more called Richard (Peel 077 (BFBS)). from 1984 onwards (even though they occasionally disagreed about John's choice of music See Peel 004 (BFBS).), and Peel also frequently consults a recording engineer (possibly Denis O'Keeffe). For example, in 16 June 1995 (BFBS). One facet of these shows (aside from the lack of sessions, only played when they had been officially released, as in the notorious set by Die Toten Hosen) marked them out from others in his entire output: he sporadically interposed excerpts (presumably written by him) from stories written in a kind of cod noir thriller style which invariably ended up with some reference to his shows. This was gradually dropped when he began making programmes from home. Also uniquely for his overseas shows, he included, following a listener request, a potted version of the 1995 Festive Fifty in his 30 December 1995 (BFBS) and 07 January 1996 (BFBS) programmes. By this time, he had begun to record some of his Radio 1 material at Peel Acres, and by August 1997 was strongly suggesting to BFBS listeners that the same thing might be possible. The first such show went out on 11 September 1997 (BFBS). In December 1997, when due to circumstances detailed by him on 08 January 1998 (BFBS), one was repeated and on another date (18 December 1997 (BFBS)) Foster presented an 'Unpeeled' show of concert repeats. BBC Radio One colleague and Rock Show presenter Claire Sturgess also sat in for him on occasions (e.g. 05 November 2000 (BFBS)). Despite comments indicating the existence of special request shows, however, long-time listener and prolific taper Dirk notes: "there never were 'special request' editions per se on BFBS: what happened in fact was that he would 'collect' requests for a few weeks, due to various reasons (mostly because he simply forgot the bag with the requested records he had picked at home and/or he didn't find the time to search his shelves from one programme to the next). This would lead to the fact that occasionally one programme had more requests than the next one .... but this was never intentional." JP cavilled at the fact that he received little or no feedback concerning his shows from the military, for whom the programmes were primarily intended, but had a large fanbase of civilians. In addition, Peel Mailing Listuser Maartens has less than fond memories of his listening experiences: "They went out on Friday or Saturday, late at night and were repeated very early on a Tuesday morning. BFBS was quite sloppy, playing the wrong tapes or when something went wrong at the start. Or play the second hour first." 'Peel' Series This is a collection of 300 files taped by Dirk over a period extending from 1984 to the end of the show's run and provides valuable insights into a period hitherto unavailable. These files are pause-button edits, tailored to the taper's individual tastes (there is no reggae for example). It has been impossible to date the first 26 files beyond a vague indication of month and year. From Peel 027 (BFBS) onwards, owing to on-air clues and notes on the original tapes (which were subsequently transferred to a spreadsheet), a carbon dating system has been attempted based on the assumption that the shows were first TX on a Thursday and repeated the following Tuesday (from 1986-10-26, the first airing of the show seems to have moved to the weekend, if the data supplied with Peel 043 (BFBS) and Maartens' recollections are accurate). 1987 files have been dated according to John's comments in Peel 055 (BFBS), with first TX being on Friday night between 10 and 12 and a repeat very late on Sunday night / Monday morning. However, lacking any further information, this is at best tentative and should be regarded as an indication rather than a blueprint for show dates (especially given the station's cavalier attitude to the programmes). By 1999, there was usually a one week gap between recording and TX, but this may well have been longer in the earlier days of the show's life, and there were often unscheduled repeats for no specific reason. Shows Available Torrents *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) :19 June 1993 (BFBS) § / 26 June 1993 (BFBS) / April 1995 (BFBS) § / 16 June 1995 (BFBS) § :§ = misdated files *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) :05 August 1995 (BFBS) Carsten from Berlin Main article: Carsten Tapes *This is a collection of around 160 hours worth of material from BFBS 1995-2001 (plus a couple from Radio Eins) shared by Peel fan Carsten from Berlin. Max-dat Main article: Max-dat Tapes *This is a sizeable collection of shows covering the period 1992-1994 uploaded to the Mooo Server by Maximilian in 2010. Others 1984 *Peel 001 (BFBS) / Peel 002 (BFBS) 1985 *Peel 003 (BFBS) / Peel 004 (BFBS) / Peel 005 (BFBS) / Peel 006 (BFBS) / Peel 007 (BFBS) / Peel 008 (BFBS) / Peel 009 (BFBS) / Peel 010 (BFBS) / Peel 011 (BFBS) / Peel 012 (BFBS) / Peel 013 (BFBS) / Peel 014 (BFBS) / Peel 015 (BFBS) / Peel 016 (BFBS) / Peel 017 (BFBS) / Peel 018 (BFBS) / Peel 019 (BFBS) / Peel 020 (BFBS) / Peel 021 (BFBS) / Peel 022 (BFBS) / Peel 023 (BFBS) / Peel 024 (BFBS) / Peel 025 (BFBS) 1986 *Peel 026 (BFBS) / Peel 027 (BFBS) / Peel 028 (BFBS) / Peel 029 (BFBS) / Peel 030 (BFBS) / Peel 031 (BFBS) / Peel 032 (BFBS) / Peel 033 (BFBS) / Peel 034 (BFBS) / Peel 035 (BFBS) / Peel 036 (BFBS) / Peel 037 (BFBS) / Peel 038 (BFBS) / Peel 039 (BFBS) / Peel 040 (BFBS) / Peel 041 (BFBS) / Peel 042 (BFBS) / Peel 043 (BFBS) / Peel 044 (BFBS) / Peel 045 (BFBS) / Peel 046 (BFBS) / Peel 047 (BFBS) / Peel 048 (BFBS) 1987 *Peel 049 (BFBS) / Peel 050 (BFBS) / Peel 051 (BFBS) / Peel 052 (BFBS) / Peel 053 (BFBS) / Peel 054 (BFBS) / Peel 055 (BFBS) / Peel 056 (BFBS) / Peel 057 (BFBS) / Peel 058 (BFBS) / Peel 059 (BFBS) / Peel 060 (BFBS) / Peel 061 (BFBS) / Peel 062 (BFBS) / Peel 063 (BFBS) / Peel 064 (BFBS) / Peel 065 (BFBS) / Peel 066 (BFBS) / Peel 067 (BFBS) / Peel 068 (BFBS) / Peel 069 (BFBS) / Peel 070 (BFBS) / Peel 071 (BFBS) / Peel 072 (BFBS) / Peel 073 (BFBS) / Peel 074 (BFBS) / Peel 075 (BFBS) / Peel 076 (BFBS) 1988 *Peel 077 (BFBS) / Peel 078 (BFBS) / Peel 079 (BFBS) / Peel 080 (BFBS) / Peel 081 (BFBS) / Peel 082 (BFBS) / Peel 083 (BFBS) / Peel 085 (BFBS) / Peel 086 (BFBS) / Peel 087 (BFBS) / Peel 088 (BFBS) / Peel 089 (BFBS) / Peel 090 (BFBS) / Peel 091 (BFBS) / Peel 092 (BFBS) / Peel 093 (BFBS) / Peel 094 (BFBS) / Peel 095 (BFBS) / 04 March 1988 (BFBS) / 27 December 1988 (BFBS) 1989 *Peel 096 (BFBS) / Peel 097 (BFBS) / Peel 098 (BFBS) / Peel 099 (BFBS) / Peel 100 (BFBS) / Peel 101 (BFBS) / Peel 102 (BFBS) / Peel 103 (BFBS) / Peel 104 (BFBS) / Peel 105 (BFBS) / Peel 106 (BFBS) / Peel 107 (BFBS) / Peel 108 (BFBS) / Peel 109 (BFBS) / Peel 110 (BFBS) / Peel 111 (BFBS) / Peel 112 (BFBS) / Peel 113 (BFBS) / Peel 114 (BFBS) 1991 *Peel 084 (BFBS) 1997 *17 March 1997 (BFBS) / 16 May 1997 (BFBS) / 23 May 1997 (BFBS) Links *BFBS Wiki entry *BFBS Radio homepage *BFBS Radio history (brief mention of Peel) *Radio Rewind BFBS page including a clip of Peel from 1985 *BFBS quotes, transcribed by listener Arno Matthias Theme Tune Gallery , 'Interstellar Overdrive' (from the LP Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) (1972-1979)]] , 'Socialist' (from the LP Metal Box) (1980-83)]] , 'One Hundred Speakers' (1984-1989)]] , 'Dragster' (1989-2001)]] Footnotes Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Radio Stations